User blog:Mee2/Mee's Holiday
Holidays are boring, thought Mee as the rain made it unpleasant to be outside yet again. Her traps were either newly refurbished or at the menders, her fish hools were all made into lures and she had a stack of bait in the freezer. She was bored! Why not travel? She had travelled to all sorts of places during her time with the ministry and, although she considered herself an experienced trapper, she really hadn't been to all that many places. She emptied her backpack of unneccessary items and put in a couple of changes of clothes and a quantity of waybread, knowing that she could always buy more via Ministry Magic or at any major city. She bounced herself to South America, deciding she would go to Antarctica first. She took a deep breath and teleported herself the vast distance from Torres del Paine to Deception Island. Awed by the desolate whiteness, the incredible quiet and the sparklingly clear atmosphere, she sat in the shelter of a rockface and unwrapped a bar of waybread, being careful to pack the wrapper carefullly away again - there was no point in spoiling such a pristine environment. She watched some penguins, porpoising about in the water, then leaping up onto a small iceberg. Ooope, that wasn't a penguin! A leopard seal was lying in wait on top of the floe, bobbing about on the water. Fhoooph! a blast of foul smelling air and water whooshed from a blowhole. Mee had never seen a humpback whale before and she was amazed at the huge grace of it at it sounded, diving almost vertically. The last part of it that Mee saw was the tail coming out of the water, huge flukes dripping water and then following the rest of the whale into the deeps. The quiet lulled her into contemplation. Suddenly, she noticed a flat-topped ice floe rocking violently, a small penguin rocking back and forth on top, then another wave rolled toward the floe and she realised that it was a group of killer whales, Orca, who were rushing at the ice together to make it rock. Mee watched in horrow as the penguin tried to hold on, but lost its grip and tumbled into the water, desperately porpoising to get away from the attacking whales. The pod turned, sidetracked by a crabeater seal and the penguin zipped away. Mee relaxed as the tension left her, idly watching the icebergs as they went past. She noticed that some of them had turquoise lines along their sides, where the bergs had grown layer by layer. When an iceberg rocked, she could see the ridges on the underside, where the waves had etched away the ice. As the ridges developed, the ice became top heavy and Mee watched, amazed, as the floe turned turtle and the ridges were now on top. She could see the water draining down through the ice until it floated, stable again. "Well", thought Mee to herself, "That wasn't boring. I wonder where I should go next?", Mee rather liked her creature comforts, so, deciding that she would be much too cold if she stayed on Deception Island overnight, she teleported herself up the coast of Chile and set up camp a Lake Titicaca, She tied a Red lure onto her sparkle rod and threw the line into the lake. Not long later, she had a good-sized rainbow trout in her net. Soon, it was clean and ready to cook. Mee slapped a bit of clay into shape to make a firepit, gathered some wood for a fire and wrapped the fish in some big leaves, putting it onto the edge of the fire to cook. She gathered a couple of scarlet coated dragon fruit for dessert, lovely and refreshing with that pearly flesh and crunchy black seeds. Delicious. Replete and snoozy, Mee snuggled into her blanket by the fire and listened to the rustle of spriggans in the indergrowth, watching the hypnotic glow of sprites flitting about the margins of the lake and the occasional flicker of an orchid pixie hunting for nectar... and she slept. Category:Blog posts